A Queen's Request
by Bingus Domingus
Summary: A hive is about to die off due to the lack of a king, but one young man will be sure to fix that in exchange for something valuable. M Human X F Vespiqueen.


It was rather quiet in a particular forest. It usually wasn't around this time of year. It was around the time where the Combee would make honey and start distributing it across the forest to all the Pokémon that came by. It was a wonderful time of year. This time, however, wasn't so wonderful. You see, the Combee had a queen. A Vespiqueen that would order them around in order for the honey harvest to start. She hasn't been herself, though. Her mate, a Vivillion, had been caught for his rare coloration and was never heard from again. Ever since then, she's been depressed, spending her time reminiscing of the past. Their numbers diminished throughout the year, leaving only a few left as well as some Escavalier and Beedrill. At this rate, there won't be any to make honey for this year.

In the hive, the Vespiqueen sat on her throne made of honeycomb. She sat there looking down at the ground sadly. Suddenly, an Escavalier entered the room and bowed his head.

"My queen, I come barring terrible news. Our numbers have fallen below the amount necessary for the honey harvest. I'm afraid we won't be able to unless we increase our ranks somehow." He stated. She slowly raised her head at his words.

"It doesn't matter. The only way is for me to have a mate by the end of the month, but the chances of that happening are as slim as finding a shiny in the wild..." She said. The Escavalier tilted his head in confusion.

"A shiny, my queen?" He asked.

"Oh, it's a human term for a Pokémon with a different coloration." She explained.

"Ah, right. I keep forgetting you used to be under the ownership of a human..." He said.

"Yes. She was a smart young girl. She treated me with such kindness. She taught me how to speak her language as well as read. It wasn't until she noticed I was becoming homesick that she released me back in the wild. It's because of her that I know not all humans are bad like the one's who took my mate away from me..." She said. Before they knew it, a Combee came rushing through and made a stop in front of the throne.

"Our Queen, Our Queen! There's an intruder in the forest!" The Combee said with urgency in their tone.

"Calm down. What did they look like?" She asked.

"Um, we didn't get a good look at them..." The Combee tried as best to describe them, but to no avail. The Vespiqueen sighed.

"They must be a Pokémon. Have the Accelgor come and bring them to me. Alive, please..." She said and emphasized that last part. The Escavalier saluted and headed out the room, the Combee following suit. The Vespiqueen sighed heavily before looking back at the throne beside her.

"I need to find a new mate...but whom?" She thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the human they were discussing about was walking in the forest. A young man, roughly around 16, was looking for a certain type of honey. One that held a type of ingredient that was said to cure all kinds of known illnesses. He was going to find it and give some to his sister, who had fallen ill. As he walked through the forest carrying his backpack, he couldn't but feel as though he was being followed. As soon as he came to a stop, the bushes beside him began to rustle.

"H-Hello?" He called out nervously. Suddenly, a vine shot out from the bush and grabbed him by the arm. He tried to pull back, but another grabbed his free arm. Soon, he was entangled and unable to move. The figure revealed itself to be a Tangrowth.

"Oh, what do we have here? A human boy wandering all alone? It's not safe to be walking in the forest, especially when you could be attacked by a Pokémon..." The Grass type said mockingly. She dipped a vine into his backpack and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a plastic container and brought it up to her face.

"What's the container for, sweety?" She said teasingly. The boy looked at her angrily.

"It's just a container; it's not for anything..." He lied. Out of nowhere, a shuriken of water swirled through the air and cut one of the vines keeping his arm tied. Soon, more were shot from the trees and damaged the Tangrowth.

"Quit it! This isn't fun anymore!" She said angrily. Finally, she released the boy and the container before running away in defeat. Before he could process what happened, a group of shadowy figures surrounded him. One of them approached him to reveal an Accelgor.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"No one of importance. However, we were contacted by our queen to retrieve you. So, if you'd be so kind as to follow us and make our job a lot easier." They said.

"Alright, but can you please get my container? It's important to me..." He requested. They nodded and began leading him to the hive.

Back at the hive, the queen was talking with one of her subjects, a Combee

"Our queen! You need to find a new king soon! The hive won't be able to survive without more Combee! Please!" They said in unison. She looked at them with a look of guilt.

"I know. No Pokémon would take me, though. The hive will die and we won't produce any honey this year or any year. I'm truly sorry..." She said morosely. Just then, the Combee had an idea.

"You don't have to look for a Pokémon, our queen! There are always the humans!" They said. The Vespiqueen narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Me? With a human? That idea is against nature! Arceus herself would be furious with such an act!" She stated. The Combee looked at her with sorrow in their eyes.

"Please. We'll not survive if you don't..." They said. The Vespiqueen thought for a moment. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to. However, she would do anything for her hive. With a heavy sigh, she nodded her head. The Combee jumped in joy before the Accelgor rushed in with the boy in tow.

"My queen, we've brought the intruder." One of the Accelgor said while presenting him to the queen. She gasped out of pure surprise.

"Thank you. You all may leave us. I'll deal with the boy." She commanded. The Accelgor looked at one another before exiting the room. The Combee winked at her before exiting.

"Child, may I ask for your name?" She said.

"My name is Jarah." He said nervously.

"I am the Queen of this hive, but you may call me Kameli. Tell me, what brings you here in my domain?" She asked.

"I wanted some honey. My sister is ill and I've heard that the honey from a Combee hive can cure it." He said.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any honey..." She said. Jarah began to get upset.

"Please Kameli, we've tried all types of medicine and nothing has worked! There must be something I could do to get..." He pleaded. Kameli let out a sigh.

"Well child, the reason I cannot give you any is not because I don't want to. It's because the Combee have decreased in numbers throughout the year. This wouldn't be a problem if not for me lacking a mate. Around this time, I would have produced Combee in the span of 4 days..." She explained. Jarah thought for a moment.

"So, the only problem is that you have no one to mate with?" He asked to which she nodded.

"...What if...I did?" He asked whilst blushing. Kameli thought for a moment. She was already up for the idea to mate with a human, but with a mere child? Even if he was older looking, it seemed wrong to do that to him. Still, the look on his face told her he was determined to help his sister.

"It would work...but are you certain you want to do this?" She asked. He nodded.

"Alright, but on one condition. After this, you must stay with me until I've gotten the hive ready so the honey can be made." He nodded again.

"Alright, let's begin, shall we?" She said as she slowly flew towards him. He began to blush as she revealed her lower lips to him. She gave him a look of concern.

"What's wrong? Did you reconsider?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I'm just new to this. I've never done anything like this before..." He said nervously. She flew up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's ok. Just let your instincts take over..." She said. He seemed to ease up a bit. Kameli lied on her back and Jarah unzipped his pants. He had already gotten hard from the idea of mating, but doing this with a Pokémon secretly made him excited. He aimed his erection at his target and slowly inserted it between her folds. They both let out an audible gasp from the sensation. Kameli thought he was very big for a human...especially since she had never seen a human's genitals before.

"Oh my, are all human males this gifted?" She thought. Jarah began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace. The Vespiqueen below him was beginning to moan out in her native tongue. Her inner walls gripped his member tightly with every thrust.

"F-Faster!" She purred. Jarah nodded and increased his speed. Kameli began to moan out louder. The human above her was having a hard time since her walls were clamping on him even more. He felt his orgasm drawing near.

"K-Kameli, I'm g-going to..." He couldn't finish as he shot his seed deep into her womb. With a loud moan, she released her juices over his cocktail as she was filled to the brim. Once their climaxes had subsided, they looked at each other lovingly.

3 months had passed by. Their little romp resulted in Kameli laying multiple batches of eggs. Their numbers grew tremendously. The hive was restored! After the first few Combee started making honey, Jarah had delivered it to his sister, who then recovered fully from her illness. As time went on, he grew to love Kameli. So much so he decided to become their new king. The forest became it's old self again, more vibrant and lively than ever. The honey harvest was a success.

They all had Jarah to thank for it...


End file.
